Promises made, Promises kept
by Agent Alcatraz
Summary: "And in the military, you never know when your life will come to a screeching halt. Then, you still have no freedom... life is basically a black hole; an endless cycle." -Alei Romalee, US military. This is the story of a young elite who grew up to change the world with the help of some friends. Through hardship, surprises and many losses, Alei kept his word- To protect the future.
1. Chapter 1

Alei, it meant greatness and power. But what power did the young elite have? He had just been informed his mother was dead. And he had only been in the Covenant forces for, what, a week? He dropped his gaze to stare at the carbine in his right hand. All he could say was,  
"May the gods have mercy on her soul." Before he saluted and went back to his quarters. He set his carbine down on a desk in there and picked up a notepad. There, on the page in view, was a picture of a Covenant fleet standing triumphantly with human bodies in between them. All he could think about is how bad he wanted to slaughter them all to avenge his mother. But, little did he know, he would be on the front line defending these soldiers.


	2. Chapter 2

The earsplitting scream of a female cut through the air, and the bloodstained ground rumbled to life. 'A newer Hunter...' Alei thought as the massive creature emerged from an underground tunnel. He sighed and screamed out a war cry, and him and his fleet attacked. But as soon as they got there, the hunter and his brother dropped to the ground, dead. And as soon as Alei looked for the culprit, he spotted him... a Spartan. No, not just a Spartan. The Spartan who brutally murdered his father. He commed over and asked Sanghellia, the female who screamed and asked her what to do.  
"Show no mercy."

"Got it, ma'am," he mumbled. "Engage!" He cried, running towards the Spartan, an energy sword in one hand, and sheer power in the other. As he went to hack at the Spartan, he was thrown back. He could hear the bloodcurdling screams of his family, his friends, all dying at the hand of this beast. As he passed out, he saw the Spartan tap on a datapad, then all was black.  
As he awakened, he saw a hunter standing above him. He growled and sat up, but instantly regret it as a fresh wave of pain hit the back of his head.  
"Sir," The hunter began. "I am Soha, grade four fighter. I have been told to tell you that you are leaving on a scouting mission tommorrow with my brother and I, Sema and Sera. Meet us at the loading dock around sun-high, please." And with that, the hunter stumbled out of the room. As Alei lay back down, his head raced with thoughts of what kind of hell the next day had on a silver platter for him. He fell asleep, but the night was filled with horrors. Watching his father die at the hand of that retched demon, over and over again. After a barely any sleep, he was waken up, pulse checked and let go. As he go to the waiting Phantom, his heart began to race. Why was the Phantom covered in parasite fluid? 'Thats means no good,' were his final thoughts until the sleeping drug kicked in.

He woke up to a Beam Rifle being poked in his face.  
"I'm up, Sera." He grumbled at the other elite.  
"Better be. We've gotta go through a Gravemind. Before it finds out we're here and sends its little pets at us."  
"Then lets go?"He asked and his answer was a nod and a yell for them to get their asses out there. As he got up, he felt his knee joints lock, more or less all of his joints lock. He held his breath and flexed a bit, then followed Sera out there.  
"This place is a mess," He heard Sahe, Sohas brother mumble slowly. Alei could feel chills running down his spine as he looked around the remains of Mars. It was destroyed, almost obliterated it seemed. They began their trek towards the large opening in the ground and hopped in one by one. First, Sema and Sera, then Sahe and Soha, then Alei. They landed a bit roughly, loud enough to alert the Gravemind.  
"Oh, so I have been given the opportunity to feed my friends," It crooned, and, before anybody could try to save him, Sahe was attacked.


End file.
